vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Agumon (Digimon Adventure)
|-|Agumon= |-|Greymon= |-|SkullGreymon= |-|MetalGreymon= |-|WarGreymon= Summary Agumon is a Reptile Digimon. It has grown up and become able to walk on two legs, and has an appearance like a tiny dinosaur. Because it is still on the way to adulthood, its power is low, but as its personality is quite ferocious, it doesn't understand fear. It has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and demonstrates its power in battle. It is also a being that foretells Digivolution to a great and powerful Digimon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 7-A | High 4-C to 3-C | High 4-C when first achieved, 3-C at his peak | 3-C when first achieved, At least 3-C at his peak Name: Agumon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Fire Manipulation, Sharp claws and fangs | All Agumon abilities, Sharp horns, Fire Manipulation is greatly increased | All Greymon abilities, Can launch missiles from his body, Poison Manipulation with Curse Breath, Berserk Mode | All Greymon abilities, Body Control (Can launch his metalic claw), Can launch missiles from his body, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Destroyed a miniature black hole with his bare hands) | All MetalGreymon abilities, Energy Manipulation (Can absorb all of the energy in the planet's atmosphere and concentrate it in a blast, Can build up energy within his claws), Can create tornadoes of fire, His Dramon Killer do more damage when used against dragons Attack Potency: Large Building level (A trained Rookie like him should be superior to a newborn Rookie such as Guilmon, who could casually vaporize a large piece of a wall) | Large Mountain level (Should be comparable to Garurumon, who could fight Seadramon) | Large Star level to Galaxy level (Equal in power to his MetalGreymon form) | Large Star level when first achieved (Casually destroyed ChaosEtemon's small black hole), Galaxy level at his peak (A fully trained MetalGreymon should be comparable to MegaKabuterimon, who destroyed a pocked dimension containing an entire galaxy) | Galaxy level when first achieved (Far supperior to MetalGreymon, Helped to defeat VenomMyotismon by making a hole in his chest and killed him with the help of MetalGarurumon), At least Galaxy level at his peak (Killed MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon, who are both Dark Masters and much more powerful than WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were when they first achieved those forms) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic (Digimon on this level are as fast as lightning) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Equal to MetalGreymon) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Far supperior to Greymon) | Relativistic (As an Ultimate Level Digimon, he should be comparable to LadyDevimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class EJ | Class XTJ to Galactic | Class XTJ when first achieved, Galactic at his peak | Galactic when first achieved, At least Galactic at his peak Durability: Large Building level | Large Mountin level | Large Star level to Galaxy level | Large Star level when first achieved, Galaxy level at his peak | Galaxy level when first achieved, At least Galaxy level at his peak Stamina: Superhuman Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | A missile | Metal Claw and missiles | Dramon Killers and Brave Shield Intelligence: Extremelly skilled warrior, being capable of fighting the likes of Etemon, VenomMyotismon and the Dark Masters; the only exception to this is SkullGreymon, who has an animal like and berserker mind Weaknesses: Cannot Digivolve without the help of Taichi. Will devolve back to lower forms if he uses too much energy. Key: Agumon | Greymon | SkullGreymon | MetalGreymon | WarGreymon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Fire Users Category:Claw Users Category:Poison Users Category:Berserkers Category:Body Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Resistance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Air Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters